1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a display technology field, and more particular to an array substrate, a display panel and a method for detecting the array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are common electronic apparatuses, and are widely used because of the advantages of lightweight and large viewing angle.
In order to improve the color shift occurring at the large viewing angle in the vertical alignment type liquid crystal display devices, the charge sharing pixels are usually adopted. In the charge sharing pixels, each pixel comprises three pixels arranged sequentially, for example, red sub-pixel (R), green sub-pixel (G) and blue sub-pixel (B). Each sub-pixel comprises a sub-pixel electrode. Each pixel is opposite to a charge sharing capacitor. A transparent conductive layer such as ITP is usually disposed at the upmost layer of the charge sharing capacitor. ITO may be left over during the manufacture process such that the charge sharing capacitor and the sub-pixel electrode may be short-circuited. When the charge sharing capacitor and the sub-pixel electrode are short-circuited, a microspot may occur on the display panel of the liquid crystal display device such that the display quality of the display panel is low. Further, the prior art cannot detect the short circuit between charge sharing capacitor and the sub-pixel electrode.